


Purrfect: you & I

by blupolaris, hyunievrse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Cat Ears, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Puns, Cat Tails, Cat/Human Hybrids, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid Hwang Hyunjin, Hyunlix wear maid dresses, Jealousy, Just a load of softness and fluff but also, Light Angst, Lots of purring, Love Confessions, M/M, Maid Cafes, Maids, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sprinkled here and there, Stargazing, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, They just want to be together, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and hissing, and meowing, catboys in love, too lazy to add the é in cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupolaris/pseuds/blupolaris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunievrse/pseuds/hyunievrse
Summary: Where one jealous and unthoughtful act leads from one thing to another, causing Hyunjin to fight with and finally confess to his crush and friend of four years, but what will Felix's response be?Or in other words, just their silly cat boy shenanigans;
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Purrfect: you & I

**Author's Note:**

> what better way to start off the new year (sort-of ish) _than with_ hyunlix as both maids and cat boys~
> 
> it's our first time collabing or doing anything of this sort, so we're really just experimenting with the two now, and maybe mapping out for future catboy aus ^^ hope you'll enjoy! ♡♡♡
> 
> Note: the use of 'master' and 'mistress' is normalized in this piece of fiction because that's the sort of title normally used for clients in maid cafes! especially in japan, where these places are predominantly found.

**Purrfect: you & I 🐾**

* * *

“Welcome to Cafe Catpuchino, master!” 

The silver haired fluffy boy excitedly says while bowing down lowly to greet their new customer since proper manners and etiquette were expected of those employees who worked at a maid cafe. “Table for one?,” he asks again, sticking out a cute and small little finger as he speaks this question.

From a distance, a delighted coo followed by a howling cat call fills the air, and unconsciously, his very own ears - which often acted and reacted without his permission - perk up to catch that very sweet and addicting sound made by a certain someone.

Both cheeks warming up from knowing exactly _who_ this certain someone was, making that sort of noise at him, the white kitten subtly rolls his eyes in embarrassment and chooses to ignore the ‘cat’ call, instead focusing in front of him and expectantly looking at the new customer for an clear answer to his previous inquiry.

The young man in front of the animated boy nods his head in affirmation, so Felix leads him over to a circular window table draped with a tablecloth decorated in white dotted embroidery. As he goes, the silver haired kitten also pulls out a mini notepad and ballpoint pen from his respective pockets so that he could write down his customer’s order when they got to their table.

As the young man takes his seat, the silver haired boy plants a charming smile on his face and cheerfully starts off the conversation, “So master! What would you like from our snack menu today?” The customer, who was clearly unfazed by name, the aesthetics, and the cat boy who worked for the maid cafe, starts listing off food items from the glossy vertical card in front of him while the white cat rushed to make sure that he had _every_ single order written down.

Meanwhile, at the farthest end of the cafe, a certain black haired cat sat by the greyish-white marble counter, resting his well defined chin on a plastic pink rectangular tray while dreamily staring at the white kitten from across the room. In his eyes, a longing desire for the other cat boy rested. He was always just so needy for him, although they had just been conversing not only a couple moments ago until the new customer had entered their cafe, interrupting the seamless and flawless conversation they had been carrying on.

_Honestly though,_ he thinks while pouting out a little. When was Felix _ever_ going to complete taking his customer’s order and show up in front of him again so that they could resume conversation? Or it was more like Felix going back to talking about whatever show was pleasing him on his leisure time these days and Hyunjin just cluelessly going along with it just so that he could ogle some more at the other’s cute face while soaking in every single word that came out of his mouth like he was a sponge of some sort.

Thus, it was pretty obvious as to how there was only so little patience one could have, especially when waiting for his friend to come back after five minutes of leaving him _alone_ , _all by himself_ , with no one to annoy or bother and distract himself from the fact that he was forever going to be a single and lonely loser. 

Heaving a dramatic sigh, he huffs again, but this time, he unintentionally catches the attention of one of his coworkers by doing so.

“And what is it _this_ time, Fluffy?” 

Hyunjin grunts upon hearing the forsaken nickname, chin lifting off the pink tray in an instant. 

“I told you to stop calling me Fluffy, _Jisung_! And how do you even know that something is up in the first place?”

The black haired kitten shoots the other a calculated glare. “I could just be breathing and you would still have a problem, wouldn’t you?” He looks away after saying this, towards the other white cat who was still standing by the customer near the window, the bright daylight casting an angelic glow over his friend’s figure. “Discrimination against cats, I tell you. I should report this to management.” he distractedly mutters, huffing out loud again.

And Jisung can’t help but to _laugh_ at the serious tone in the other’s voice. Hyunjin had a whole lot of cattitude all right, but he still hadn’t learned to take a joke even after the whole five or six months he had started working at the maid cafe where wits and friendly banter was a definite must when conversing amongst the customers and employees who worked there.

“Stop being a _drama_ queen Hyunjin.” He laughs a little before continuing, “It’s pretty obvious that you’re occupied with something… or dare I say _with_ - _someone_.”

The taller boy intensifies his glare at this, but Jisung continues, totally unfazed. “And well, _you know_ , everyone could tell that you’re into this someone because… It’s in the _dreamy_ look you have going on in your face, the deep sighs that keep on escaping your lips… oh! and-” The younger boy has the nerve to giggle. “Maybe this is or _isn’t_ the right time to remind you that your ears are acting all floppy again?” Jisung rhetorically asks while cheekily pointing up towards the black cat’s head.

Hyunjin instantly scowls after his company finishes speaking, long hands instinctively flying up to quickly cover his _very_ reactive ears.

“I just want this day to be over, okay?! Especially our shifts!,” he embarrassedly yells out as an excuse and a way to divert the attention away from his drooping ears.

The handsome feline feels his tail twitch in aggravation, and he’s about to yell some more when he catches sight of a customer giving him a judgemental look at the loud tone in his voice. Blushing a scarlet red, he shows an apologetic smile and bows to the slightest degree before slightly cringing and turning his whole body to fully face towards Jisung on the stool that he was sitting on. He rests a hand on the cheek of his sulky face this time while his younger coworker tries not to burst out into giggles. Thankfully, the older cat boy doesn’t notice. 

“Jiii, you don’t understand- I _promised_ Felix we'd spend the whole weekend together at my place since we haven't been spending that much time with each other recently. And this is taking foreverrr-- can’t the day just be over alreadyyy?,” he whines at his coworker before pouting again, eyes unconsciously side glancing at a specific catboy from across the room for the _umpteenth_ time. 

“Oohhhh, I _get it_ ~ You still haven’t confessed to the other kitty, have you now lover boy?,” Jisung teasingly asks while smirking, and in that exact moment, Hyunjin knew that he had been wronged at birth. Because instead of being gifted with steadfast and sharp claws, he was just stuck with some plain old scruffy ears and a skimpish tail which were of no use when planning an attack on a coworker.

Having an general idea of where the black cat’s train of murderous thoughts were going though, Jisung quickly grabs the ready made tray for a customer and shoves it at an irritated Hyunjin’s direction. “Here, _good kitty_ , I was just joking!! Go ahead and take this order to table 4~ There’s only one more hour until we close anyways, so hold on tight until then and then you and lover boy are free to go.” Then after cooing this risky comment, the younger male yeets to the safety of their cafe kitchen, most likely finding a place to temporarily hide in. 

Hyunjin, however, doesn’t have the energy nor the drive to chase after the other silly boy, so he lets his irritation slide as his eyes catch sight of the hour and minute handle on the clock: _5 pm in the afternoon_. 

Yes indeed. He really _would be_ out in an hour with Felix by his side, if he just held _out_ for a _little. . ._ _longer_. 

Yet another long sigh leaves his plump lips though before the black haired cat finally picks up the baby pastel pink food tray without another complaint and gets up, making his way over to give the waiting customer their order. 

Though before he does so, Hyunjin decides that he wants to tease his smaller and tinier friend a little, thus choosing the route which would allow him to pass by Felix’s perky ass _and_ the table he was delivering and serving the customer’s food to.

With elegant strides, he makes his way over, right hand holding the food tray out as if he were serving a gourmet meal at a 5 star michelin restaurant, and his left hand going up to swipe a hair strand away from his handsome face to reveal the dashing smile he had quickly put on his lips. Any onlooker would stare in awe at his grace and presence of a model, but Hyunjin truly thought that the _real_ model here was the other catboy.

For the millionth time in his life, he couldn’t help but notice how adorable the white cat looked as he approached his side profile from the left side. His ears and tail were fluffy just like a Persian cat’s. His tail playfully swung from side to side as he vibrantly spoke with the customer, and his ears would twitch and perk up at the right _second_ depending on his mood or the tone of his voice when speaking certain words and sentences. 

Not to mention the poofy black and white maid uniform dress for their cafe which seriously ran Hyunjin’s heart into overdrive every time he saw the other boy flaunting around in it. Yes, he knew he was a hopeless romantic, just another black cat boy simping over his friend of four years, but honestly, could anyone _blame_ him? 

So maybe the fitted dress on Felix’s lithe figure complemented his silver hair and white fur so well, it only made him look even that _more_ cuddly and droolworthy, so much so that Hyunjin almost trips over a chair after getting a little too distracted and enchanted with staring and capturing every detail of the white kitten from a distance. Luckily though, the order he was carrying was still safe and sound on top of its tray, and it made the older cat sigh in relief as no one else around him also noticed his stupidity either. He definitely did _not_ want to stay back longer today out of all the days just to clean up a dumb and silly, accidental mess.

Walking over to the table next to Felix and his customer, Hyunjin purposefully brushes against the other boy as he passes him, heart skipping a beat when he looks back to see their long curvy tails leaning towards one other. It was as if their inner cats were longing for each other- to be near _each other_ even when they weren’t _close_ to one another. They still wanted to be together because they were meant to be.

Or at least that’s what the black cat’s delusional brain wanted to believe in order to make himself feel better.of the prospect that Felix didn’t like him as anything more than a friend.

It was a small gesture, but it planted a fairly large seed of hope in Hyunjin’s stomach when he saw Felix visibly shudder and shoot him an unsuspecting but playful glare- something that only couples would do to one another.

_Is he fur real,_ Felix exasperatedly thinks, slightly shivering at the very randomly initiated contact, before looking away and pretending like nothing had occurred.

Without causing any more unforeseen accidents, the black kitten flawlessly serves the food to his customer, cheerfully departing the elderly woman with a proper, “Please enjoy your food mistress!” and then he cutely bows down before leaving, hoping that his almost-accident went unnoticed and came off as him being endearing and clumsy rather than a distracted clutz which could probably get him fired.

As soon as he turns though, a weird and uncomfortable feeling settles into him. 

Hadn’t Felix been standing with that specific customer for too long already? With a quick glance at the clock, he confirms this fact by seeing that there was now only 40 minutes left to their shift which meant that because of a twenty minute conversation that _shouldn’t have taken place in the first instance_ , the other cat _still_ hadn’t rang up his order back at the counter and was delaying spending valuable conversational and ogling time with Hyunjin. 

A little suspicious about their interaction, the older boy slowly tiptoes past Felix’s table, only to stop dead in his tracks when he overhears some very _obnoxious_ and _suggestive_ compliments being thrown at his friend’s direction from the _customer’s side,_ subsequently making his ears perk up to catch every. single. word. 

Scandalous lines were being delivered in Felix’s way such as “That outfit looks so good on you!” ( _like sir, nobody asked for your diddly daddly opinion, keep your eyes to yourself, thank you very much_ ) and “Your ears look so fluffy!” ( _and no, sir you may not touch them, that white fur on top of my friend’s head is reserved for my fingers, only_ ), and it only increased Hyunjin’s urge to tug Felix behind him and protect him from everything and everyone that tried to make a move on him.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, he slowly turns back to face the white cat boy and the culprit of this all. The two still hadn’t noticed his foreboding presence looming over them as they were apparently a little _too_ invested in their bright and friendly chatter.

Sitting on the dollhouse designed white chair was the culprit: a messy blonde haired guy that looked a bit older than the two cat boys. Hyunjin’s extremely annoyed when his eyes lower to process his equally handsome face- big eyes and red lips that held a confident quirk to them. His body was definitely well built too, attesting to his growing suspicion that the other must hit the gym at least twice a day. He wore a fitted white t-shirt exposing these arm muscles, and that’s when Hyunjin decided that this man was definitely _dangerous_ and a _threat_ to his pure and innocent little Felix- _especially_ when he looked a bit further down to see an unbuckled belt loop.

_How scandalous!_

And this was the same guy who was trying to flirt with _his_ cat?! Right in front of said cat’s _handsome friend_ ? Well blondie, no matter how _hot_ you look, and how unhot Hyunjin may look in his uniform maid dress, there was absolutely no fucking way he was going to let some random customer hit on _his_ Felix. _This_ silver haired, white cat with Persian like ears and a quirky tail, was totally _off limits_ . _Go find your own cat_ , the black haired cat boy angrily thinks.

Nonchalantly taking a step back to their table, Hyunjin leans over and slightly tugs on Felix’s tail to catch the younger boy’s attention while simultaneously making the other jump up from the ticklish and uncomfortable feeling at the top of his round butt.

“Ah!” the white cat hisses, turning to look at him with a glare, but this time his brown eyes are devoid of any traces of playful vengeance and rather laced with annoyance. 

Unfortunately though, Hyunjin can’t find it in himself to be sorry as he was too pleased, congratulating and cheering himself on for successfully diverting and holding all of Felix’s attention within a span of a couple of seconds. 

“I told _you_ to stop doing that!,” Felix whines, his white ears instantly falling a little downwards in response to his aggravated mood as he reaches back to softly caress his long and fluffy white tail.

“I’m so sorry, _kitten_ ~,” Hyunjin pouts, throwing an apologetic look on his face and displaying his puppy eyes for show at the younger cat boy in a silent plea for forgiveness. He then proceeds to initiate more skinship to show possession of the smaller boy, starting off pretty normal as he wraps his arm around Felix’s narrow shoulders, but then noticing how the blonde guy was _still_ staring at Felix with _those_ ‘eyes’ _,_ something akin to jealousy boils deep down within him causing him to do something _more_ and completely out of the ordinary.

The white cat boy was usually the one out of the two of them to really be into a lot of skinship such as loads of hugging, cuddling, and sometimes even a random smooch on the cheek; whereas, the black cat usually stayed away from doing such things at all costs- finding them to be too cringy and _gooey_ for him. But whenever Felix was the one asking, he usually found himself immediately relenting anyways. Therefore, it came as a complete shocker to the both of them when Hyunjin suddenly leans over into the younger’s personal bubble and places a small and sweet kiss on the soft skin of the other’s right cheek, pulling away with a wet popping sound right after.

Even from that small skin contact, his lips felt like they were on fire seeing that he had never touched Felix anywhere else, whether it be with his hands or his lips except for the other’s hair and hands. Still remembering that he was putting on a show for the flirty and annoying customer that was seated though, he makes sure that his composure doesn’t change or break through like his friend’s was as he turns his face to look up at Hyunjin in utter disbelief, a little gasp eliciting from the other’s pink and glossy parted lips.

Hyunjin doesn’t let the look on the other cat’s face affect the uneasy and growing knot forming in his own stomach though, knowing that _deep inside_ Felix was probably most likely not even affected by the slighted bit because he only viewed the black cat as merely just a friend, so much so that Hyunjin decides that it’s okay to just tease the white cat a little _more_ and get a little more daring with his words... to completely get the point across to blondie over here. 

“I can’t wait for tonight baby, you know that _right_?,” the black cat asks, making his voice an octave lower and his tone, a bit more breathier as he leaned in towards a wide eyed and beet red faced Felix. 

The smaller cat practically shrinks under his very _realistic_ and _wanting_ gaze, evidently surprised by his friend’s unexpected behavior and confusing advancements in the middle of a cafe where everyone was currently probably watching them - two employees - acting as if they were intimately _dating_ and completely smitten and _in love_ with one other. And not only _that_ , but downright and obnoxiously flirting so, right in front of a waiting customer _too_.

Not wanting to get them fired and not knowing exactly what was going on or how to react to the taller cat’s mesmerizing and intense stare, Felix shies away, averting his eyes to look _anywhere else_ but the good looking cat in front of him. He really couldn’t understand what had suddenly gotten into his friend, and he definitely did not have enough brainpower at the moment to make sense of Hyunjin’s _very_ random behavior. 

In an attempt to quickly escape the other’s sudden warm and searing presence around him, the shorter cat stutters, “Aha...yeah _Jinnie_ , I can see that you’re very... um… _impatient_ … for tonight.” The white cat squeezes his eyes tight, cringing with embarrassment as he continues to stammer, “But like… um...um….can you just...um...not like...do _that_ ...right here….in front of...uh, right _now_?”

For a long second, the black haired cat fears that he’s made Felix angry because his tone of voice was deadly quiet and his face was still painted a very bright red, but then he looks around to see everyone in close vicinity of their table at the maid cafe staring at the two of them in plain shock, making him finally realize the weirdness of their situation with a sudden pang of embarrassment. He quickly bows in apology for the nth time that day to every customer sitting down in close proximity before turning back to face the customer whom Felix was attending to.

Though his actions might have seemed very... _questionable_ , Hyunjin was still quite pleased with the outcome, knowing that he had _definitely_ made himself clear to the customer. One look at said guy and he could tell that he had shook him to the _core_ if the shocked expression on the blonde dude’s face was anything to go by. He was obviously very surprised by what he had just witnessed, and it almost unintentionally made the black cat slip into his role again, throwing a very showy wink at the white cat as he smirked, “You’ll have the _rest_ of me tonight, _kitten~_ ”.

In less than a second, Felix’s face suspiciously changes into a brighter shade of red, but the taller dismisses this as a flustered reaction to his very suggestive comments. Knowing that he had gotten his point across though, Hyunjin finally decides to confidently take his leave, pointedly glaring at the customer before he turned around, making the bottom of his dress twirl and flare around him to punctuate his sassy departure.

The master and his maid were left open mouthed and gaping as they stared at the leaving figure, until they simultaneously realized that they were both looking like fishes gasping for air, and they immediately clamped their jaws shut in order to prevent themselves from suffering further embarrassment. 

Felix hurriedly tries to collect himself together although every sudden movement was suddenly now making his heart beat erratically faster, and he became very self conscious of his actions as he frantically started to distract himself by collecting the glossy menu card from the table and pouring water into the customer’s glass while repeatedly apologizing for the sordid act he had just witnessed.

“Master Chan,”- the blonde guy and Felix had struck up a conversation so quickly and easily that they were now already on friendly terms, allowing the younger boy to call the customer by his actual and real name-, “I _promise_ that wasn’t what it looked like!” _What the fuck did it look like then_ , the white cat exasperatedly thinks, questioning this to himself. “It’s not usually like that around here! _He’s_ not usually like that actually, um he’s just... _my friend_ and- he just-” He just what? 

What Hyunjin had just done was something totally out of character and _both_ cats knew it. This wasn’t just some normal “friend” behavior that both boys would do and ‘act’ to each other on just a regular daily basis; that had been both down right _flirty_ and _teasing_ , and Felix was getting increasingly frustrated by the minute as he kept on thinking about it. It was _totally uncalled for_ and had completely sabotaged the cute professionalism that he had perfected over the months that they had started working at the cafe. While he was still extremely flustered and wasn’t sure if he would even be able to face Hyunjin now without imagining that sultry deep set tone of his and the lustful gaze that had been boring into him, Felix also needed answers. As far as he was concerned, Hyunjin did not see him in _that way_ at all unless…., and as for his _own_ feelings...

Before he could wrap his own thoughts into completion though, his customer Chan interrupts with a small laugh as if he were trying to wave off the awkwardness because it was no big deal at all. Except that, it _was_ . It was a _very_ big deal, and it was currently making Felix’s tail stand up embarrassingly straight and tall behind him because of his nervous and loud heartbeat which was largely fluctuating just by thinking of the body heat that had been surrounding him not too long ago. 

Feeling the cat’s distress and worrisome thoughts, Chan offers a wide and friendly, calming smile, assuring him that there wasn’t a problem at all. “Seriously though! It’s okay, really! You don’t have to keep apologizing to me for his actions, Felix. It didn’t make me uncomfortable in the slightest bit, and it actually made me think that you all really like and enjoy working here to be in that level of comfort, and I can definitely appreciate that. I actually came here from across the street because I saw the two of you working here, and I’ve never been to a maid cafe so I decided to check it out. And I definitely do not regret doing so!” 

The silver haired cat smiles nervously at that, definitely feeling a lot better and a bit calmer upon hearing his customer’s reassurance, but he couldn’t really tell whether the words were honest or not. However, Chan did seem like a good person, so he decided to give the older the benefit of the doubt and gracefully take his compliments. 

“Thank you so much for the reassurance, but as our customer, I would just like to make sure that you have only the best service and experience master.”

Chan laughs a comforting laugh again, and he smiles up at the cat boy, nodding to him. “Well I can assure you again, that I am nothing but pleased. I was actually having a quite rough day at work, but you and your coworker’s cute banter really cheered me up. Not to mention, you have been nothing short of kind and helpful ever since I came in.” He pauses his talk for a moment before slightly leaning up towards Felix as if he were going to tell the other a secret, which consequently made the white cat slightly confused. 

“But if you wouldn’t mind though, I would like to have my order now.” Chan leans back into his chair again and pouts, rubbing at his stomach. “My belly is getting quite _hungry_ as you can see.” As if on cue, the blonde hair man’s tummy makes a rumbling noise and said man shoots him a sheepish smile as if to say, _‘See? I told you I was hungry.’_

Cute, Felix thinks before his eyes go wide in realization and he apologizes again, “Oh my gosh, I’m _so_ sorry for the delay, I will go and get your food right now!” He turns to leave but then he turns back again, “Oh and your food is on the house, it’s an apology for everything that has happened thus far.” Upon seeing the customer open his mouth to protest though, he adds, “Even though you insist that it’s okay, _please_ let us do this for you master.”

Chan looks like he still wants to protest, but finally, in the end, he sighs in understanding, and gratefully expresses his thanks to the cat. Before he could go though, Chan calls for him back one more time. “Hey Felix?”

The white cat turns around, his ears peeking up in interest from his silver hair. In the distance, Chan could tell a certain black cat was watching them, a piercing gaze resting right on _him_.

He tries to not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation as he looks at Felix, straight into the maid’s brown eyes, and tells him, “Tell the black cat over there to not get jealous like that over you anymore because it will only attract more attention to _you_ and make people want _you_ even more. Tell him that to be a good boyfriend, the first step is to get rid of the _possessiveness_ and actually claim you, as _his_.” His phone starts ringing right then, and Chan takes it out before peeking back up at Felix and adding, “Just a word of advice~”

The white cat nods his head in all seriousness as Chan shoots him a cheeky smile before standing up to answer a call. It’s only when both males finally turn around from each other to continue on with their business, that he realizes what the other man had _actually_ been saying to him with a horrifying startle.

_Possessiveness?_

_Claiming??_

_Good boyfriend??!_

Say _what_ now?!! 

.•° 🐱 °•.

Hyunjin feels like he’s about to become Cat Kid from Dog Man and fly like a superhero all the way to the thug customer who had just left to take a call after _flirting_ with Felix, _even_ right after he had thrown a whole show for the guy with his friend. Like seriously, who did he think he was? Felix’s celebrity crush, Chris Hemsworth? _Like nah dude, you couldn’t even match that level, let alone have your first name as Chris_ , he angrily thinks. He’s sure his face is so red now that a steam of gas could probably be seen blowing out through both of his ears.

He’s also about to growl, when he remembers that he wasn’t a dog but in fact, a cat, so he angrily meowls, accidentally scaring the shit out of his colleague and his boss, both of whom were standing right next to him the whole time. Usually, Hyunjin was a very calm and collected black kitten, so it was very unusual for them to see him act like this, all features of his body twitching with impatience and annoyance.

“Hyunjin?,” Jisung softly calls out, his voice different from when he had been teasing the older cat earlier.

The black cat jolts in surprise, not having noticed that both his boss and coworkers were standing there the whole time that he had been fuming and were staring at him with a mixture of extreme concern but also dead on curiosity.

“ _What?_ ,” he hisses, his angry mood affecting the way he spoke in reaction to their stares. Minho, their boss, raises an eyebrow at the tone of his voice before his expression transforms into one of sterness.

“And what was all of _that_ about, Hwang Hyunjin?”

Oh. His full name was being used.

Shrinking back into himself a little, he tries not to whine as his lower lip juts out. “I was...I was _just..._ feeling a little bit angry because of something… I’m sorry Minho,” he softly says, and the other man shakes his head.

“No no, I was asking what was _that_ \- _as in_ what was that whole _scene_ you created with Felix in front of our customer?”

His eyes widen upon hearing those words come out from his boss’s mouth, realizing a little too late that his coworkers must have most likely caught light of what had been occurring too and watched the whole drama play out... since now that he thought about it...maybe he _had_ gone a little too extra and overboard with the commotion and all. 

Parting his lips to apologize, he comes to a full pause when he catches sight of Jisung continuously shaking his head as if he was trying to hold back his laughter. Knitting his eyebrows in confusion, he looks at Minho to see that the latter was doing the same, except that his eyes were filled with amusement rather than having his lips tightly pressed together like Jisung.

_These fuckers._ They knew exactly what had been going on, and _exactly_ what had caused Hyunjin to act the way he did. They had always known in the first place - even though he had never dared to confirm their suspicions in order to save him from an endless onslaught of teasing - that he liked Felix. 

_Liked?_ No, that was an understatement. He was head over heels for that kitten, so much so that he would rather treat the boy like a princess all day rather than have him work. 30 customers at lunch break? No problem, Hyunjin had them all covered - Felix could just sit on the baby blue stool and watch him do work from afar while sipping on a sugary vanilla milkshake. Yeah, that’s how much and even more of what Hyunjin could do for the younger boy, all day, _every day_ , even for the rest of their fucking _life_. He would make sure that all their bills got paid on time, and all Felix had to do was lounge on their couch back at home all day and never mess up a strand on his fluffy hair or harden the soft soles and underside of his tiny feet.

Of course, _in reality_ though, Felix would be greatly opposed to this even though he knew Hyunjin meant well. The white cat wanted to work hard and show off to the world that cat hybrids could do _just as much_ as other humans could without being looked down upon.

The black cat momentarily sighs upon thinking about his friend’s dreamy and amazing personality, before a muffled sound brings him back into the present time. He scowls as his thoughts cut off to now rest and focus on a giggling Jisung and Minho who were doing their apparent god darn best not to burst out in loud and mocking laughter.

He indignantly starts ranting, “I didn't _intentionally_ mean to create a _scene,_ okay? It had originally started off with me letting that guy know _who_ he’s gonna be messing with if he came near my boy, to.. .,” To…? To what? 

His voice trails off as his mind thinks back to the heated moment he had created with Felix and he could feel his ears start to turn burn up again as he embarrassedly looked away towards the marble counter in front of him. “To show that Felix...uh...already had someone...to... _play_ with,” he defensively continues and finishes off while unsurely biting down on his lower plump lip.

Minho and Jisung glance at each other upon hearing Hyunjin’s reasoning before looking back at the tall black cat who was currently looking super small and tiny in his maid dress uniform. There’s a moment of silence and then Jisung harshly taps his boyfriend to stop him from doing what he was about to do, but it was already too late.

Minho bursts out into roaring laughter, forgetting that even though they were approaching closing time, they still had a few customers left in the cafe, and his loud hysterics was causing a disturbance to the usual calm and serene atmosphere of the restaurant. The black haired cat confusedly looks to Jisung for answers, sending him a questioning look, but the younger just shrugs in response, his own cheeks getting a little pink from viewing his boyfriend’s antics.

Finally after a good couple of minutes of holding his back like the old man he was, Minho finally stabilizes himself enough to wheeze a little and ask the other cat boy, “I’m sorry, you were expecting to do _what_ to the customer?”

Hyunjin tilts his head, ears twitching a little to grasp the unfamiliarity of the situation. “I wanted to scare-,” he says, but gets cut off with another loud laugh from his boss. “Hyunjin, with those fluffy ears and tail - not to mention the cute little dress you’re wearing - did you _really_ think you looked _intimidating_ to him?”

Jisung snorts as his boyfriend continues to chortle, and every ounce of confidence in Hyunjin that had slowly been withering away anyways, completely disappears with a poof. Deep down inside he knew his boss was only joking, but he hadn’t put on a whole show and rawly exposed himself for _nothing_ \- for just _Minho_ to laugh his efforts off.

“I’ll have you know hyung-,” Hyunjin starts off with a glare and a hand on his hip, but that composure also drops when the older man copies his pose with the same type of mocking expression on his face. The black cat slightly turns around then, and wilfully lifts his tail up. “Oh, you see this _fluffy_ tail hyung? It’s extremely useful when grabbing someone and even more convenient for _strangling_ them!”

He’s sure his threatening tail gesture works this time as he confidently smirks at Jisung’s fearful expression (whether it was fake or not wasn’t the point, at least he acted that way and that was all that was needed to satisfy the black cat), but obviously without success, Minho started laughing even more, apparently not caring anymore that the clients were throwing him dirty looks and he was the freaking _manager_ of the cafe.

With a heaving sigh, Hyunjin decides to give up on arguing with the older man. 

Being a cat hybrid rather than a wilderness cat had more cons than it did pros. These domesticated animals were stuck with the cuter features such as the fluffiness of the ears and tail, rather than the better “war-like” features such as claws and sharp teeth and even a proper hiss which could scare both humans and predators alike. It might have even been enough to frighten his mean hyung and dongsaeng human friends away! _But alas_ , he was cursed to be a soft fur ball for life, and thus, treatment like this was to be expected and sadly, _dealt_ with.

Still not wanting to let his hyung know of how much he was affected by his teasing and also further wanting to disprove that he wasn’t just a mere fluffy cat (which would be quite literally meaning digging out his own grave), he quietly goes back into his previous spot outside of the counter, and sits down while flicking his tail a little, impatiently waiting for the day to be over. 

At the same time Hyunjin sits down on top of the stool next to the marble counter though, from down below, Felix finally lets out a nervous breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. 

Coming out from a crouching position under the counter, he slowly and quietly makes his way over to the kitchen without successfully making any sort of noise which would have unintentionally alerted his hyungs that he had been there the whole time and ruined his secret undercover mission. The very _last_ thing he wanted was for the other cat to know that he had been _eavesdropping_ on their conversation to get an idea of why he had kissed the younger’s cheek - the same area which was still feeling very warm and tingly, the memory of their encounter which had occurred only a while back, still fresh in his mind _._

5:35 … The white cat sighs ... Only 25 more minutes to go ...

.•° 🐱 °•.

As soon as the clock’s hour handle struck on the printed black 6 and the minute one hit the big black 12, Hyunjin sprang up from his stool and nearly flew across the cafe to change their sign from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’. These were one of the most exhilarating moments of the week: when it hit 6 pm on a Friday - the closing time a little earlier than their usual 8 pm, and they all got ready for the weekend in which both cat boys had purposefully made sure that they had zero shifts allocated so they had time to rest and catch up on whatever they wanted to. 

_This was the moment Hyunjin had been waiting for_ , the black cat thinks, a little pleased as he turns to face the previously filled cafe which was currently void of any customers. Only a couple more minutes of sweeping the floor and wiping down the tables - provided that everyone pitched in as a team of course, and then he was free! He was _finally_ _free_ to spend a whole weekend with Felix, _together._

And luckily that’s what they were all able to do! After cleaning the cafe up into a tip top shape, the three maids and their boss went into the back room (which was also known as their makeshift changing room) to change out of their cute black and white dresses and back into their normal casual attire. Well except for Minho anyways - Jisung always insisted that their boss should also wear the maid dress uniform as an act of support for his employees but said man refuted saying that he was reluctant to ruin his pristine image and would rather opt for a white dress shirt and black slacks instead. He said it made him look more sexy.

Hyunjin begged to differ. Plain _excuses,_ is what the black haired cat would say if you asked him. In the black cat’s opinion, he was sure Minho just wanted to see his _boyfriend_ walk around in a maid dress all day while they all worked their asses off. 

While he was not the person to be the judge of _that_ relationship, he _was_ the person who should be concerned for his and the other cat boy’s relationship because the other boy seemed to be giving him the silent treatment all of a sudden. Nearly the whole time Minho and Jisung had been humming tunes to old funky songs playing from the cafe’s jukebox, Felix had stayed as far away from him as possible and not even thrown one glance in his direction. Now normally, if the cafe was open, Hyunjin would find his actions normal since it was only the norm for Felix to remain professional when they were working, but in after hours, they always teased and joked around with each other like normal friends would. However, that hadn’t happened today for some reason. And it made Hyunjin feel very uneasy. _Had he unintentionally done something wrong and accidentally made the other boy mad as a result of that?_ The answer to his question comes when they all finally entered the back room.

Minho and Jisung immediately start to stretch out their muscles, sighing in relief that the long and exhausting, tiresome week was finally ending and _over_ , and in the meanwhile, Hyunjin gathered up his courage, deciding to address his concern by confronting the little white cat, but to his surprise, it’s Felix who’s the first to speak up, catching the attention of the other two men in the room while he was at it.

“Care to explain to me what _that_ was all about, Hwang Hyunjin?”

Their boss and coworker paused all actions at the atmosphere and mood change in the room, shifting their eyes back and forth from the culprit - _Hyunjin_ \- and the white kitten who was angrily staring up at the culprit. And boy did Felix actually look pretty intimidating with his jutted pout, irritated ears, and the angry expression that rested on his face - a very different look from his usual adorable and cute self, and it threw the older cat a bit off as he took in the grumpy facade the other was putting on.

_He couldn’t really be angry at him, could he?_

The taller cat thinks that his friend might have just gotten a little annoyed with his previous actions from before, so he quickly makes a silly and light excuse to lift up the mood and divert the situation from digressing into something really _bad_ \- which would just be plain old ridiculous!

“ _Lixxxiiee_ , I was just showing and reminding you of how much I love you of course! That’s all~,” the black haired cat sing songs as his tail curled up a little like it did whenever he lied. He falls back onto the staff locker behind him so that his back leant against the metal surface while he flawlessly executed Felix’s angry little pose and even copied his cute little pout. 

If anything, this trifling gesture only made the little guy even _more_ displeased, not seeming to be moved by Hyunjin’s sweet remark at all. 

The white cat was aware of Hyunjin’s antics and terrible habit of waving off everything as if it were no big deal, and as a result, he would usually face the consequences later on by getting hurt when Felix clearly had always warned him from before. So he keeps staring at his friend, eyes narrowed, nose scrunched, and eyebrows furrowed with an expression of disbelief written all over his face, _trying_ to pressure the taller cat past his breaking point so that he could finally get a proper answer out of him.

To his small satisfaction, it works...but only to a certain extent.

“Okay, _okay_ . Look, in my defense,” Hyunjin finally says, giving up and dropping the cute act, “that customer was getting a little _way_ too... _friendly_ with you, don’t _you think?_ ” 

His voice unconsciously raises a little at the end from thinking again about the blonde haired guy who had been flirting with Felix, but he still tries his best to sound playful rather than accusing for _two reasons_. 

The first was that he didn’t want them to fight right before they were going home for their long weekend break (and an angry Felix was the last thing Hyunjin wanted), and _second_ , acting any different from being nonchalant might expose him for having another underlying reason for what had happened in the cafe earlier...something that was involved with... _feelings_ . And he surely was not ready for that to happen just _yet._

But Felix was obviously having none of the black cat’s avoidance and vagueness on important topics today because he suddenly shouts, “Hyunjin, we get complimented for the way we look nearly every single day! What was the big deal really about?! I think what you did was totally uncalled for, _especially_ as a professional staff member of this cafe!” 

The black cat notices how the other cat also raises his tone back at him, but unlike Hyunjin, Felix was obviously getting visibly frustrated for some other reason. And he’s about to ease the younger cat’s distress by opening his mouth to speak in response to his worries, but before he could make a single sound out of his mouth, Jisung interrupts from beside them, probably not wanting their sudden argument to sour his and Minho’s weekend plans as well.

“Felix, if I may-,” the other boy starts off and both cats turn to look at him. 

Jisung steps up and walks over towards Hyunjin before placing a hand on the taller boy’s shoulder. The black cat stares down at the shorter male, curious of what he was about to say.

“I think what _Fluffy-”_ (he bristles slightly, not _that_ nickname again) “-is trying to say over here is that he was probably feeling a bit…” Hyunjin’s eyes widen in horror as he predicts what Jisung is about to say, and he hurriedly tries to clamp the other’s mouth shut with his hand, but his efforts are all in vain as the forbidden word escapes the younger’s lips in the end anyways. 

_“Jealous~”_

Not only does he say the word after the black cat oh so obviously indicated how uncomfortable he was with Felix knowing of his feelings just yet, but his coworker goes as far as to drag the last word out for a solid twenty to thirty seconds while looking up at a murderous Hyunjin with mirth and amusement filled to the brink in his eyes. 

Jisung had a death wish over his head, and he didn’t even care for it.

Huh. What a strange one, that one was.

Thankfully, one glance towards the white kitten and Hyunjin could tell that he didn’t seem to take their coworker’s words seriously, but the black cat still vows that he would put some type of weird spice in Jisung’s coffee when they got back to work on Monday morning for exposing him like that. 

_How dare he_.

Felix continues to focus on Hyunjin with a stern expression, but now that they had at least partly explained and yelled out some words amongst themselves, the black cat was feeling a lot more at ease and he tried not to coo at how adorable the other looked. He could tell that the white cat was already tired and exhausted from their long day, and he didn’t look like he could keep up with the angry act ( _no matter how real the feeling was_ ) for any longer.

It only made the black cat even more urgent to get Felix home and have the younger cat relax and get some rest so that he didn’t pass out from exhaustion, which _has_ happened before and could also possibly ruin all of his weekend plans for them. So in an attempt to get out of the situation, Hyunjin bends his knees a little to lower himself to his friend’s shorter height and then he puts on the cutest act he could muster that late on a Friday afternoon. With his head lolling to the side, he does his best to widen out his big and black sparkly eyes, stretching the cute and heartmelting smile on his lips upwards, flopping his black furry ears to indicate that he had reached a maximum level of sadness, and slowly waving his tail a little, from side to side, to indicate that he was expecting something from Felix: forgiveness.

And he could tell that it was already working. Felix’s walls were slowly but surely breaking, and the black cat knew just the word to finish it all off.

“ _Meow?_ ,” he asks with tiny hesitance, eyes pleading for Felix to give in and forgive him. 

It should have worked this time as it worked every time Hyunjin tried to apologize in some of their silly little fights because the younger couldn’t hold out for too long being such an adorable bean himself. _Unfurtunately_ , the white cat doesn’t give in this time though.

“No.” Felix finally forces out, screwing his eyes shut so that he wouldn’t have to view the heart clenching sight. “Don’t you _dare_ give me that face Hwang Hyunjin,” he says as he opens his eyes again to level the other with an intense gaze, but the black cat could tell that his strength to keep the act up was slowly ebbing away.

_Time to level up the aegyo by a little_ , Hyunjin thinks with a little giggle in his head, as his eyes become a little sad and watery, tail largely curving down to droop a little, and his ears completely flattening down on his soft black hair.

“Oh, come on Felix! Will you just look at him!” Jisung suddenly yells as he takes in the sight from a bystander’s point of view. “I mean _sure_ , the weird thing he has going on with his lips doesn’t really sit well with me-” (Hyunjin almost breaks his facade to jump on the other boy and finally strangle him) “-But how could _you_ not forgive him when he’s looking this way! You’re his friend!” 

Both cats unnoticeably shift uncomfortably at the last word, but they’re distracted again by Jisung who starts pretending like he was _so_ into Hyunjin’s aegyo, going closer to squeeze the black cat’s cheeks and cooing disgusting stuff like, “Aw, _who’s a good kitty_ ? _Aren’t you a sweet little Fluffy?_ ” and maybe that’s what causes Felix to finally break.

The white cat lightly pushes Jisung away, intervening between both bodies so that he’s pressed up against Hyunjin’s warmth. He doesn’t even notice their stiff bodies standing up rigid straight only a few feet apart from each other because he’s too busy glaring at Jisung with accusing eyes.

Minho speculates the three from the back before he finally claps his hands and speaks up, “Well! If you two have finally made up, I'd like to grab my impromptu _couple therapist boyfriend_ , _Han Jisung_ , and leave~ Have a nice weekend!” Then the two cats confusedly watch as the older man grits his teeth, whispering some gibberish to a confused Han Jisung and snatching him away so that they could leave through the back door, but _not before_ the wild squirrel manages to squeak out, “Don’t get too wild you two! Yes, I’m talking to _you_ especially Hyunjin!”

_Too wild? And why would he be specifying that to Hyunjin??_

Felix’s cheeks flush red as his mind starts hesitantly conjuring up unwanted dirty thoughts from the undertone of that comment, and he nuzzles his head into Hyunjin’s maid dress, like he usually did when he wanted to hide or save himself from thinking about something embarrassing. It’s only when he realizes that the taller cat hadn’t moved for a good couple minutes or so, does Felix realize what he was doing.

Backing up in alarm, he looks up at Hyunjin with wide eyes. The other boy stared back with the same wide eyes at him, and it reminded the younger cat boy that while he _had_ pushed Jisung away from Hyunjin in the spur of the moment, there was still some unresolved tension and missed conversation that they still had yet to figure out. 

_Stupid Felix!_ , he scolds to himself on the inside.

“Um,” he whispers, suddenly feeling that their usual big and wide back room had gotten significantly a hundred times smaller and tighter in space; his voice also sounding way louder than it was. “Should we get going then?” he quietly questions.

The taller cat takes a moment before slowly nodding his head in agreement which causes Felix to quickly step away, creating more space between their two bodies and busying himself with gathering his clothes so that they could change quickly and get out of the empty cafe. 

Hyunjin, on the other hand, cringes at their awkwardness, wondering what in the name of _fuck_ was going on between the two of them. 

When Felix finally exits the room to get changed in the cafe’s bathroom, the taller cat finally gasps out for air, clenching at the warm spot on his chest from where the smaller cat had been nuzzling his pretty head on not only a couple of minutes ago.

“Fuck,” he whispers with his eyes closed shut and to no one in particular. The back of his head lightly slams back into the cold surface of the locker behind him. _Felix. . ,_ he thinks, his mind trailing off a little.

_Oh boy, was this going to be a long weekend._

.•° 🐱 °•.

Hyunjin was really trying his best to appear calm and collected while he and Felix headed towards his house, but it was hard to cool down with everything that was happening. Their apartments were only a couple streets away from the maid cafe they worked at anyways, so they would always find themselves walking and accompanying each other to their homes on certain working days. Today though, Felix was coming over to _his_ house, and it made Hyunjin think of how nice it would be if they could just share the same home, since they lived in the same area and also went home in the same direction. 

A dream _come_ true.

Or maybe the correct phrase was a dream that might _not ever_ come true since Hyunjin was a coward with his feelings and after the tense moment they both had at the cafe, he doesn’t think he could ever grow the balls to confess… not when the white cat was still walking ahead of him, holding his tail a little closer to his body because it was January and still pretty cold outside and he looked so small and frail that the black cat just wanted to come up from behind him and engulf the tiny man into a back hug. 

Sigh. But he couldn’t just do that.

_Not when_ Felix hadn’t said a word to him from the moment they had stepped out, except for the time he had gotten lost in thought and was staring off at some bird in the sky when the streetlight had turned blue, indicating that both cat boys could walk across the street. That was the only time the other cat had said anything at all. 

“Hyunjin?,” he had asked with that soft voice of his. When said boy finally snapped out of it and looked over, the younger had offered a small smile and pointed towards the blinking light on the street, indicating that they had to cross. And that was that. Not a single word before or after that.

So yeah, Hyunjin was really trying his gosh darn best to appear calm, but he couldn’t. He really couldn’t because no matter how hard he tried, there was still that tightness in his chest from earlier. Something was squeezing his heart and suffocating it, and it wasn’t letting go anytime soon. It _definitely_ wouldn’t be letting go during what Felix thought would be one of their normal weekend sleepovers just between friends; because Hyunjin had been planning to make a move for months now and he had originally thought that _this weekend_ would be the perfect time to show the other cat how much he loved him, but then today happened… and now he wasn’t too sure. _Today_ happened and it made the older cat scared of what could happen to their _friendship_ if he ever did confess.

And so here he was, on a cold January night… freezing to death and being heartbroken over an unrequited love. What a life it was.

_What a life it really was_ , Felix thinks from up ahead and in front of Hyunjin.

He finally had a pretty good idea of what was going on with his friend after staying quiet and observing the other cat a lot earlier that day. 

Actually, Hyunjin hadn’t noticed, but he’s been doing that for quite a while now- months? No maybe even… _years?_ Yeah, sometimes his “observing” would mean staring blatantly at the other’s handsome and good looking side profile for no good reason at all (maybe just to drool a little); sometimes it meant finding whatever excuse it was to touch the other boy (whether it be fixing his clothes, or touching his ears, poking his tail or maybe even wiping some ‘random thing’ that landed on his face off); and sometimes it was just noticing how he acted around him... around Felix _himself_.

Look, most of the time the white cat was definitely all sugary and sweet, cuddly and fluffy, and all things nice! _But._ There was a butt. 

Just because he was all of those things didn’t also mean that he was just plain dumb or oblivious to his _friend’s_ not so subtle advancements. The kiss today? The longing stares? The unnecessary cooing? The heated touches? The excessive whining? Normally, he would overthink these things because of his _own_ feelings, but he was good with figuring out other people’s feelings and he was sure of _it_ this time. 

He was sure he knew what Hyunjin wanted. The big guy was pretty obvious actually, and it made Felix slightly confused. _How could he be so obvious? Didn’t he know what he was doing to the white kitten’s heart when he did stuff like that? Didn’t he know that he was practically giving himself away and that even though the younger cat wanted to take him in and keep all to himself… he wasn’t sure of how to?_

Felix sighs, worrying away at his bottom lip. He turns to peek just a quick glance back at the black cat, and _just_ like he had expected, the other cat was already staring at him. However, when their gazes meet, Hyunjin’s the first to look away with reddened cheeks followed by a flustered Felix. 

Because... even though he knew what the taller cat _wanted_ , it’s not like Felix could ever be _brave_ enough.

He just knew that Hyunjin was in love, and that was it. He didn’t want their friendship to break, and that was it. He didn’t want to fall in love because he was scared, and that was it. That’s why he should have gone back to pretending like everything was okay, but after what had happened…

That wasn’t it.

.•° 🐱 °•.

Hyunjin had it all planned out. The confession he meant.

He had that thing planned out since last year, and _to_ day was _the_ day. After many undercover and hidden days of building suspense - after days of heartwrenching _want_ and _longing_ desire - he was _finally_ going to confess to the white cat. 

Except that… he wasn’t.

Why wasn’t he? Why would he plan out a whole confession and then chicken out in the last minute? Well other than having his own feelings to blame as usual, he had _one_ more person to blame this time around. Someone that made him want to burst out in sarcastic laughter:

_His_ Felix, _whom he was completely in love with if it wasn’t already obvious_ , had finally begun the process of messing with his feelings.

It had started from the minute that the younger boy had stepped foot through the threshold of his door and entered the warmth of his apartment. Right as Hyunjin hung his coat up on the cloak stand next to him, Felix’s cold demeanor with him quite literally _changed_. 

While the other cat boy didn’t jump on him like he usually would, he still clung onto the taller cat’s arm while whining all of a sudden, “Can I please use your shower while you get the popcorn ready? Please, please _, pleaasee?_ And borrow your clothes too!!” 

The left and more logical part of his cerebrum told Hyunjin that he was only being used for his electrical appliances and that he should resist Felix’s charms by rejecting the white kitten with a firm “No”. However, the right lobe of Hyunjin’s poor loading brain, disagreed by short circuiting in response to the other side, causing the poor tall boy to be confused and thus stammer out an agreeing, “Yes”. And before he could even understand what was going on, the smaller boy was on him, planting the same sort of short and sweet kiss on his cheek that the black cat had to the other back in the cafe.

He literally chokes on his breath as the tension of the past couple of hours seeps away _just like that_ , and Felix gifts him with the brightest smile in the universe. “Thanks hyung!” he squeals, and off the little white cat went - scurrying past the living room with his padded socks and into the black cat’s bathroom, notifying the other that he was inside with a quick slam of the door.

The latter, on the other hand, just stands there for the next ten minutes or so, too tired to move or begin to attempt comprehending why the other boy was talking to him all of a sudden as if nothing had happened in between them. But he felt _relieved_ alright. 

Thank god they were still friends and that the younger hadn’t cut him off for acting all weird with him. Thank god for his house being so warm and cosy during the winter season. _Thank god_ for Felix for being in his life on a cold January night, his furry cat self and all, and probably the only being in the world who understood and accepted Hyunjin for who he was, because they were one and the _same._

Oh! And how could he ever forget the most _important_ thing? 

Thank god for his _couch and television_ of course. He snorts. Without those things, their Friday night and weekend plans would be totally bust.

.•° 🐱 °•.

While their plans thankfully hadn’t gone bust, his heart most definitely _had,_ the moment his eyes left the Netflix home page on the television screen and the handful of salted popcorn which he had been aiming to stuff in his mouth, fell out onto his pants and the soft material of the couch, dirtying both things, but Hyunjin couldn’t find it in himself to care because his eyes had latched onto a wondrous sight. No he couldn’t care, not when a _certain_ white cat had hesitantly stepped into the dim lighting underneath the darkness of his living room.

There the cat boy stood below the open doorway, as if pondering whether or not he should enter the room, completely oblivious to and unaware of the dark gaze that was silently watching him from the sofa. He was dressed in an oversized dark blue t-shirt with some random white text printed on it and comfy grey cotton short shorts which were being covered by the enlarged piece of clothing that hung on his frame. This left everything under the rim of the t-shirt - or the bottom part of his legs, _completely smooth and bare_ , until it reached the clean white socks which clung onto his feet, and it was so obvious that Felix had brainlessly selected random clothes from his closet because Hyunjin really couldn’t comprehend a single thing anymore without feeling heat sparking inside his body.

Those were _his_ clothes on the other’s tiny frame. _Fuck._ He was about to lose his mind.

\- But how? When?

_‘Can I please use your shower while you get the popcorn ready? Please, please, pleaasee? And borrow your clothes too!!’_

“Shit,” he whispers to himself as he tries not to curse out loud more profanities for being dumb enough to go and agree with Felix in the moment and not think of the consequences of doing so from beforehand. He was about to end up at a hospital after going into cardiac arrest in the comforts of his home on a Friday night. Cause of attack?

‘The black cat boy’s heart failed him when his eyes swallowed up a white kitten who also happened to be his friend - slightly fidgeting in his too small figure wearing _his_ clothes (which he had given consent to by the way), while the tinier cat’s fluffy ears and tail cutely poked out.’

That’s what his doctor would write in his diagnosis report right before he got discharged.

‘P.s. What a fucking loser. He can’t even confess his feelings to his friend but still acts like he has the right to drool over him every second of his life. Like if you like him that much, then marry him you fucking pussy _cat_.’

Yeah, sure that doctor needed a filter on their mouth. But so did Hyunjin on his own when the white kitten from across the room finally flits his eyes upwards and their pupils meet under the dark lighting.

What type of fucking _sin_ was this?

Meanwhile, Felix hadn’t realized that Hyunjin had been staring at him the whole time he had entered into the doorway opening. He had just been so lost in thought, standing there and thinking about whether or not he should go back and change into the clothes he had been wearing when he had first entered the apartment, that he lost track of everything around him. He knew his friend was tall of course, but he never knew that all of his clothes would be _this -_ _big_ on him. And now with the darkness of the living room and them getting ready for movie night - everything seemed much more... _intimate._

But he couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t because… it wasn’t too good for his heart.

So he quickly acts like nothing had sparked in his stomach down there when the black cat had been looking over at him from the other side of the room, and instead, he grabs the bowl of buttery popcorn in his hands while putting on a wide and bright smile on his face.

Even though he was trying to avoid his feelings like the other black cat, he could still fake a _different_ type of excitement as well.

“So, what are we watching tonight?,” Felix excitedly asks, bouncing onto the sofa and causing some popcorn to fly in the air as he does so. He left at least a foot of space between him and Hyunjin before he turned to the other cat boy expectantly, tail wagging and big wide and innocent eyes on display.

_So they were going to act like that just didn’t happen. Okay cool. That’s what they were going to do these days, pretending like all their tense and heated moments weren’t a thing._

_Yep. Good idea Felix_ , Hyunjin sarcastically thinks in his head as all sorts of thoughts run through his mind at a 100 mi/hr, but the most pressing thought that was stuck in there was, ‘You’re just friends. So just act like it. _And._ Don’t think of how close he is to you, fresh out of your shower, wearing _your_ clothes and whatever you do, _don’t_ imagine this… but like… _imagine_ if he had used your shampoo and _body wash_ -’

“STOP!,” Hyunjin suddenly shouts out too loud, dropping the bowl of popcorn he was holding next to him and causing Felix’s ears and tail to stand up straight in fear at his random outburst.

“Hyunjin..?,” the white kitten asks the older cat hesitantly, and the black cat finally shakes his head, trying to remove the useless thoughts from in there before turning back to face Felix as if nothing had happened.

“Sorry, I thought the wrong _movie_ had started playing,” he poorly fibs, faking a laugh while he was at it. 

They both synchronously turn their heads to face the television and fact check Hyunjin’s claim, but when they are met with an empty black screen, Felix looks at him with an arched eyebrow. “There isn’t any movie playing though.”

Hyunjin awkwardly laughs out loud again as if Felix had made the funniest joke, and a little too extravagantly rushes a response with, “I know right? That’s the problem! Why _isn’t_ there a movie playing? I actually don’t know what we should be watching anyways, so I was going to ask you… you know? What you’re _feline_ in the mood for tonight Felix? Hahaha.”

He finishes off with a lame joke and quickly seals his lips closed to prevent himself from speaking any more unnecessary and incredibly awkward sentences. His only option now was to desperately hope that the white kitten would ignore his white lie and move on without any suspicious thoughts, and to his surprise, that’s _exactly_ what the other does.

“Welll~,” the other cat boy starts off, a thoughtful expression on his face as he slightly stared off into space in Hyunjin’s direction before blinking pack into the present again. “ _Well_ , we could _paw-sibly_ watch a romcom since I know how much we’re into those~”

Felix bats his long eyelashes at him after finishing this thought, and it almost momentarily distracts him from the terrible pun the other’s made. 

“Nice but that’s a very overused one,” Hyunjin says, his eyes smiling at the other’s cute ‘paw-sibly’ joke.

“It’s not like you had anything better up your sleeve. Like, _Feline_ ? Really?,” Felix scoffs, ears twitching as he rolls his eyes and switches the TV on to scroll through the movies. He puts on _Love, Actually_ in the end. 

“I didn’t, did I?,” Hyunjin whispers as the movie starts, and his eyes slowly but sadly look away from the other’s side profile thinking of how true that was. 

As the black cat’s ears droop down though and his eyes lock onto the screen, Felix bites his lower lip, hesitantly looking away from the front to look back at the other boy sitting apart from him. The older cat’s tail was curled a little at the end.

What are you lying about Hyunjin? 

_...What are you hiding from me?_

And most importantly why were they acting so weird all afternoon? Why was it becoming increasingly difficult to brush off insignificant moments like the ones that had occurred? Weren’t they just friends after all?

.•° 🐱 °•.

Hyunjin didn’t even know from when he had started dozing off, but it was probably ever since the first scene onward, the exhaustion from the workday getting to him and causing him to finally droop his head down onto his chest. The next thing he knows, his head had snapped back up upon feeling a crick in his neck, and his eyes flew wide open at the sound of screaming.

“What? What is it?,” he yells out loud. He tries to spring up but is startled when he feels a weight pressing down on him and is even more shocked when he is met with a wide eyed Felix staring up at him from his lap, popcorn slowly falling into his mouth one by one.

“What are you…?,” Hyunjin questions, blinking down at the silver haired boy, totally caught off guard by the other’s close proximity and nonchalant antics.

The white kitten was well aware that he had caught the black cat by surprise, but there was no _good_ excuse that he could come up with at the moment. One minute he had been watching the movie, and in the next minute, his stare had turned towards his sleeping friend’s beautiful and peaceful face again. After that, he couldn’t help but crawl towards said man to examine him further up close and in order to get a better view, he had ended up with his head comfortably resting on Hyunjin’s lap so that he could admire the other in peace. It sounded fake, but that was what had _really happened!_

Seriously!

Felix pouts to himself. The black cat boy’s charms were too irresistible, so even when the taller cat had finally woken up, not only had _he_ been caught off guard by the comical view (which he would have to tease the other about some other time) - he also didn’t have a proper escape route planned out, so his only choice was to stick where he was: his head on Hyunjin’s lap.

Nodding his head in agreement at his own poor excuse, he looks back up at Hyunjin, shooting him an innocent smile as if they had done the same exact thing a _million_ times before and that there wasn’t anything the slightest bit unnatural about it.

“It’s so _comfy here_ ~” the white cat whines cutely and shakes his fluffy hair slightly before asking, “Ohhhh, you wouldn’t mind if I stayed like this Jinnie,... _right?_ ”

And from that angle, with his big brown eyes sparkling up at him like that, along with the little nose scrunch and ear twitch he offers, how could Hyunjin ever find it in his heart to say ‘ _No’_ to the other boy? ...and it’s not like he would have been able to reject him in the first place anyways. _Head_ over _heels_ , remember?

“N-no, ah no...you can stay where you are...uh..this is good,” he stammers. _Completely fine_ , he thinks in distraught, desperately hoping that the younger cat wouldn’t notice the tiny curl of his tail and the pinkness colored on his cheeks as he looks forward, towards the television screen again, pretending to find something of more interest than the sweet face that was resting on his thighs.

The white cat hums, narrowing his eyes a little at the black cat, before turning back to face the TV screen all the same and pretending like he had been watching the movie all along, even long before Hyunjin had woke up all startled and everything.

The remainder of the movie time was spent in silence, both boys obviously too tense and occupied with their personal thoughts rather than the play that was screening on Hyunjin’s television.

It was nearing the end of the movie, when the credits were about to roll around that Hyunjin’s fluffy black ears perked up to catch a pleasing and rumbling sound.

Was Felix… _purring?_

Trying his best to stay completely still (as if he hadn’t been doing that in the first place in fear of disturbing the smaller boy resting his head on his lap), he focuses a bit more intently to decipher the distinct sound from the other ones coming through the TV, and once he confirms, his heart instantly melts.

It wasn't the first time he had heard Felix purr obviously since they were both cats after all, but it was the first time being so close and near the silver haired kitten while hearing this rumbling sound and it made his heart turn incredibly soft and mushy for the adorable white kitten on his lap. With effort, he tries to hold back his own purr to Felix’s chimes, and decides to distract himself by hesitantly bringing up an affectionate hand to run through the silky and soft silver strands of hair resting on top of the other’s pretty head. Slowly, he threads and weaves his long and nimble fingers, in and out, from top to bottom of the silver roots.

What he doesn’t expect though, is for Felix’s purring to only get exponentially louder meaning that the cat was feeling really content and especially liking how Hyunjin’s fingers brushed against and past his ears, tickling the sensitive fur there. When the taller black cat accidentally tugs a little, the younger boy gasps and suppresses making an embarrassing sound by flying both of his small fingers up to his mouth.

“Hyunjin-,” comes a muffled sound before the other kitten flies up and away to the same position they had started the movie in.

The black haired boy freezes, hesitantly watching the other. “Did...I..” he gulps in fear, “Did I do something wrong… Felix?”

The other cat’s purring sound had suddenly stopped, and Hyunjin was scared that he had somehow made the other feel uncomfortable and all weirded out right when they had been so comfy watching the movie together.

“Should I have not…?”

“No,” Felix says, shaking his head to him while staring at him with sparkly eyes. Hyunjin thought they looked a bit like stars. “No you’re okay…”

The black cat unsurely nods his head back at him, all the while keeping his eyes on the younger boy to check if he was lying or not. “Okay,” he whispers back. Then to prevent the situation from becoming awkward, he turns back to the television screen, but Felix catches his attention again. It doesn’t matter anyways since the credits had finally started rolling, indicating that the movie was over.

“Hey, actually..,” Hyunjin looks at Felix in question.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you….and I feel like we really need to talk about this because of what’s been going on…,” the white kitten says, not looking at him and fidgeting with his fingers all of a sudden. “...lately.”

Oh. So they were finally going to talk… about… that.

“Now that we’re alone Hyunjin...” Felix looks back up at him again, “Do you mind telling me what _really_ happened back there?”

Hyunjin blushes a scarlet red. 

_So, they were actually going to do this._..but wasn’t this what he wanted in the first place? So that he wasn’t left confused about his feelings? But...but what if he wasn’t ready to confront his feelings… What if everything turned out opposite of what he had been hoping it wouldn’t….?

“What do you mean?,” he stupidly responds, pretending to be oblivious, before cringing at himself. Now Felix would probably think that he wanted to avoid the subject on purpose.

The white kitten expectantly looks at him with raised eyebrows. “You know, at _work_ Jin. In front of _that_ customer?”

“Ah..,” comes his quiet response, thinking back to the blonde guy who had ticked him off, and still did just by the thought of him hitting on _his_ Felix, whom only Hyunjin could use pick up lines on and make silly cat jokes with.

“Ah? “Ah” what?” the white kitten repeats, scrunching his eyebrows and readjusting his sitting position so that he could look at the black cat a little more properly. “There’s no one else here now Hyunjin, so you can tell me... We’re friends, we’re supposed to be honest with each other right? We aren’t supposed to be hiding important things like this… you can trust me.”

“Right,” Hyunjin says, nodding his head in agreement before the black haired cat looks back at Felix, “But I already _explained_ to you what had happened and why I did what I did.” He lies again straight to his friend’s face.

_Why was he resisting this so much? Why was he just not being honest with the other boy? What was he so afraid of?_ It was just Felix after all _… his Felix who he painfully wanted to be honest with but was afraid of losing..._

“No Hyunjin,” Felix scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head a little. “You never did explain to me. I know we get a little too clingy and all with each other sometimes, especially _me_ , but we both know that what you did was a bit out of left field. I’ve known you for four years, Hyunjin, and you’ve never come close to doing something like that just because you ‘missed me too much’ when we’re just _alone_ \- let alone somewhere in _public_.” 

_So was the younger boy basically trying to tell him that he didn’t like what Hyunjin had done?_

“I don’t think I understand why you thought it was so weird Felix? Am I not allowed to do those things with you just because you’re the one who normally does those things? And so what if it might’ve been odd of me? Did you hate it that much?” the black haired cat defensively asks, deflecting the question again and shifting the focus back to Felix’s accusations instead.

“Is it because we’re _just_ friends? Is that the reason you’re acting up all like this?,” Hyunjin bitterly mutters as an afterthought, and he only realizes his mistake when the white kitten stills in shock.

_Fuck._ Had he really just said that out loud?

Felix’s face turned a bright pink upon hearing those words and his heart started beating a bit faster. _Exactly_ , Felix thinks. They were just friends as of now Hyunjin! He was fed up with the other always blowing off everything as if it were normal. _He wasn’t the wrong one in this, Hyunjin was for always giving him the wrong idea if he was never going to even confess!_

Visibly getting fed up, he hisses a little in frustration catching the attention of the black cat again who processed his pink and irritated face with wide eyes.

“ _Hyunjin!”_ the other glares at him, “You wrapped your arm around me and _kissed_ me, fucking _kissed_ me-” Felix heatedly continues, a little hysterical, and not noticing how the other’s neck had gotten an embarrassing red “-on the _cheek_!”

The black cat snorts, sitting up attentively now that his ears were pointing straight up. “Yeah, Lix. Just on the _cheek_ . I _kissed_ you on your _cheek_ , and what the fuck is so wrong about that? You said yourself that we get clingy with each other, but once _I_ do something there becomes a huge problem? Can I not _touch_ you in any way anymore?”

_No, that’s not it. I want you to touch me_ , Felix thinks.

Upon speaking those words, Hyunjin himself freezes, quickly covering his mouth to apologize, his own heart a flustered mess as he watches Felix splutter to catch a handle of the situation taking place right now. They were seriously fighting over _touching_ each other. They were being absolutely fucking ridiculous, but the white cat also needed his answers.

Taking a deep breath, he tries to cool himself down, both his burning insides and his pink outsides, as he calmly says, “That’s my point Jin...You’ve never.. Done _that_ ..” His jaw clicks a little. “That _in particular._ Before.”

_And am I not supposed to?,_ Hyunjin thinks getting more irritated with every exchange.

“Well you’ve never watched a movie on my lap either, but you didn’t see me making a big deal about it or fussing about that, now did you?” Hyunjin says, the words running out of his mouth before he could even put a stop to it.

Felix looks at the other in frustration, eyebrows twitching in vexation at how stubborn the other boy was being. They were never like this with each other, but right now the black haired cat was being stupidly and stubbornly _annoying_.

“Hyunjin, are you kitten me?! We’re ALONE now! We’re _ALL_ _ALONE._ ” he booms, “And whatever you did, was unacceptable! You know why? The problem isn't that you did it at all, but the fact that we were in the middle of our cafe, during our _work time_ , in front of a handful of customers and even our _own_ coworkers! I might get clingy with you but I know where to draw my boundaries when there’s other people all around us!”

The black cat frustratedly sighs before standing up so that he could get away from the younger who was increasingly messing with his stress and cortisol levels at the moment.

“Felix. You want to know why?” Hyunjin finally says, opening his dark eyes so that he could fix them on the younger boy whose eyes were visibly tearing up. A part of him wanted to reach out, but a bigger part wanted to release all this pent up frustration and tension already so that he could finally think in peace. “Okay, I’ll tell you _again_ why. I didn’t like how that customer was talking to you! He was literally downright flirting with you, and you’re usually not even comfortable with those things, so I just stepped in to help out! You want to blame me for being worried and helping out when he could’ve had other intentions in mind!?”

Felix vigorously shakes his head in disagreement sort of making the taller cat dizzy before leaning his body up towards Hyunjin’s standing figure. The big shirt on the other’s frame slips a little causing a small portion of the younger’s collarbone and shoulder to show, and the black cat tries his best to avert his gaze from the sight, swallowing to prevent himself from looking anymore. Now wasn’t the time. They were strictly carrying out a serious conversion at the moment, although some may beg to differ.

“Hyunjin he was just complimenting me and the cafe! Not being flirty! Stop acting like that’s the first time you’ve heard a customer being _nice_ ,” the white kitten angrily pouts, his tail flicking dangerously behind him, a warning sign that he was nearing his limits.

“Oh yeah?” Hyunjin takes note of the sigh but still scoffs, “Cause he _really_ looked like he _loved_ having your attention all on _him_.”

“And what’s so fucking wrong with that?” Felix asks, cursing and making the taller boy look down on him with shock. The younger continues glaring up at him and not caring for the deadly look in the other’s eyes. “It’s not like he was doing anything _weird_ ! It’s _you_ who heard something and jumped to some weird conclusion! What was even going on through your head!? He was just a normal friendly customer! His name is Chan, he works from across the street, and we even exchanged numbers-”

“You did what,” the black cat asks, interrupting the other. His left eye twitches a little as he does his darn best to hold himself back, trying to filter out all of the jealousy boiling in him towards his tail and ears, hoping that with fast and light movements, it could just radiate off of him until he was feeling calmer. Because if he didn’t do that, then he would have to go feral on Felix, and that was definitely _not_ an option.

Deep breaths, Hyunjin, deep breaths.

“Hyunjin, are you even listening to yourself!? You sound downright jealous but what’s there even to be jealous of!? Snap out of it! _It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or something!_ ”

And then Hyunjin _does_ snap. Screw taking deep breaths- Maybe it’s in the heated way Felix’s eyes were staring up at him; maybe it’s the stupid and thoughtless words that were angrily coming out of the other’s mouth; maybe it’s because the other was looking oh so extremely hot like that, his whole right shoulder exposed now that the black cat’s shirt had dragged down his body, or maybe it was even the way his fluffy white ears kept on twitching on top of the mass of disheveled silver hair on his head- maybe it was none of those things or even all of those things together, but.

But it causes Hyunjin to _tick_ , and that was the final and last straw for him before he lunges on top of Felix, hands pinning the other’s thin wrists and making the smaller boy squeal out loud as they both tumbled down.

“I’m not your boyfriend!? Yeah you’re right, I’m _not!_ But what if I want to be, Felix?,” Hyunjin hisses as the back of the soft couch hits the white kitten’s back, nearly knocking the breath out of him, and he looks up wide eyed and in shock at the angry but handsome black cat who was now hovering on top of him, staring down at him with a fiery and piercing gaze.

“What if I want to be,” Hyunjin says a bit quieter now, voice barely above a whisper as his warm breath hits the smaller kitten’s face which was practically glowing beneath him despite the shadows casting over their faces.

The white kitten watches with hooded sparkly brown eyes as the black cat’s dark eyes lock onto his own with the most intense gaze, and Felix is suddenly feeling too _overwhelmed_ . He could feel every inch of the older cat boy around him as he lowered- his breath, his weight, the black hair from the other’s head falling down to form a dark curtain around them as they looked at each other, Felix staring up and Hyunjin gazing down, and the other’s arms and hands which were locked on either side of his head- Everything was just _too much_ , and it was causing the other to heavily breathe in and out even though nothing was really happening except for his heart beating erratically fast due to the other’s close proximity.

Although Hyunjin hadn’t confessed in the romantic way he had originally planned out for the younger boy and ended up doing it in a frustrated heat of the moment thing because of Felix’s aggravated questions, having the white kitten all flustered and pink beneath him, not even giving him any negative response or feedback, helped all the confidence rush back into him as he stared the other down.

“Did you think… do you _really_ think I could just sit and watch some fancy good-looking flirty customer try his charms on you and do _nothing_ about it?” he continues, pretending like he wasn’t just as affected and a blushing mess of his own.

For a moment, silence falls upon the two, both boys just giving themself a moment to allow their minds to grasp this new situation they found themselves in, and all the while, all that could be heard was Hyunjin’s heavy breathing.

“So the cat’s finally out of the bag huh?,” Felix finally speaks up. 

_Cat? What bag?_ , Hyunjin thinks, jerking away for a second. He tilts his head taking a proper look at the cat beneath him and is genuinely shocked when he sees the silver haired kitten smirking up at him as if he had known all of the black cat’s secrets all along. And just like that, a switch flicks on in Hyunjin’s mind.

“Wait, what…” the black haired boy says, dark eyebrows furrowing inwards, “You _knew!?_ ” 

He feels a little betrayed when the younger boy nods at him, lips turned up into a grin, “It was pretty obvious Jinnie~” the sudden change in tone and hearing that nickname after their heated argument sends a shiver down Hyunjin’s spine, “To be honest, I only really confirmed it today… when we were walking back here after everything happened….I had already been putting the pieces together for a long time, but today...it just all… _clicked_ , you know?” Felix could see the confidence from the black cat’s face fade only to be replaced with one of realisation and _defeat,_ “You weren’t as slick as you thought _kitty_ _cat_ ~” 

Hyunjin slowly raises himself up, unconsciously leaning away instead of forward into him like he should have been, and it makes Felix panic. His tail starts acting out of its own accord, curling and winding around the taller boy's thick thighs to tightly wrap and tug him down on top of him.

The black cat's arms were already giving up on him anyways, so when the smaller's thick white tail wraps around him, he yelps out in shock, his whole body giving out on top of Felix, and his face buried in the white cat’s neck.

The silver haired boy lets out a gasp, shifting a little underneath him due to the ticklish and weird sensation he was feeling from Hyunjin breathing out onto him. In heavy and hot breathless puffs, the black haired malee breathed against the sensitive crevice between his collarbone and throat, and it made felix oh so badly want to pull the other’s head a bit further down, a bit lower, so that he could kiss him and maybe mark up-

_No! Naughty kitty!_ , Felix thinks, a little horrified with himself for having those dirty, dirty thoughts.

They hadn’t even kissed on the lips yet, so he should most definitely _not_ be thinking of all the hidden places the black cat’s mouth could reach. And besides, his friend didn’t deserve to be thought of in that way...or at least that’s what he thinks at first until Hyunjin lifts his head off his neck and instead places it only inches away from his own face, so that they were both now blinking up at each other.

“Your tail,” the older boy flatly states.

“Huh?”

And suddenly long hands are brushing past his legs grabbing onto arguably one of the most sensitive parts of his body and wrapping around it. “This thing,” Hyunjin says as his soft hands slide smoothly and almost flawlessly over the white tail attached to Felix, and the white cat has to slip his hands back up to his mouth to stop a deep purr from escaping although the black cat had already noticed, smirking a little as he took note of this.

“You like this?,” Hyunjin asks as he continues to unwind the tail from his thigh, letting it flick in the air before Felix unintentionally goes again to wrap it around Hyunjin’s own black tail. At this movement, the boy on top of him raises an eyebrow.

“I- I don’t know what’s going o-on,” Felix stutters, actually completely surprised by his tail’s forward and bold actions. _Did it have a mind of it’s own or something?_

“So, you’re telling me twenty years of living as a cat boy and you still don’t understand your tail?,” Hyunjin asks unbelievingly while playfully laughing, and the silver haired male is able to refute this by saying, “Well, looks like you can’t understand yours either Mister Hwang Hyunjin-ssi...or would you care to explain what your tail is doing to _mine_ right now?”

They both twist a little to look back at Hyunjin’s black tail leaning up against Felix’s, almost as if they were greeting each other before they started sort of curling around each other but never touching... making it look as though they were performing a dancing duet of some sort.

“I-” Hyunjin starts, a bit startled at the sight, before looking down on Felix with a confused expression on his face. “I’m sorry.”

_Sorry? Why would you be sorry?,_ Felix thinks a bit alarmed as the black haired boy on top of him changes his facial expression into one of sadness.

“Why-” he starts off, heart beating fast for a completely different reason now. “Why are you sad- why would you be sorry-”

And then it hits him.

Oh. Of course _...stupid Felix. How could he just get all excited about Hyunjin finally confessing his feelings to him and actually liking him and completely forget about telling the other about his own feelings in the process of doing so? Instead, he kept on acting as if everything was normal like Hyunjin had- and for lord’s sake, the other boy was literally pressed up on top of him, yet he was probably hurt because Felix hadn’t given him a clear response either. While the younger cat had an inkling of what was going on and sort of knew everything (including Hyunjin’s feelings) all along, the latter hadn’t known a thing and had blindly trusted his own instincts and guts which led him to Felix._

He had blindly fallen in love, and now he wasn’t even getting a proper acceptance or rejection to his feelings, after hiding them for so long.

_Oh, Hyunjin…._ “I’m so sorry,” Felix suddenly chokes out, his throat closing up a little and failing him as his once watery eyes started to really tear up, tears slipping freely down his face. And once they start, they don’t stop falling. 

He blearily stares up at an increasingly panicked Hyunjin with the most loving eyes in the world. “Hyunjin..,” he says, his lower lip trembling a little, “I’m _so so so_ sorry.”

“Shhh, baby-” and at the nickname, his eyes widen a little, tears slowing their fall a little less as he keens, wanting to hear more of the word. “Why are you- what are _you_ even sorry for? You did nothing wrong you precious angel,” Hyunjin worriedly says, lifting his hand up to brush some stray wet tears away from the soft squishy skin of the other’s cute face.

The silver haired cat beneath him shakes his head distressfully, “Yes, I did. I disregarded your feelings, I knew everything and yet you have every right to think that I was using you and pegging you on by pretending like I didn’t know that you liked me, and it’s basically the same thing as-”

His nonsensical ramble is cut short by a soft finger placed on his plush lips, and he looks at Hyunjin in teary confusion. 

“Shh,” the older boy says, hushing him while also giving him a stern glare so that he wouldn’t start speaking up and spewing out more nonsense from his cute little mouth. “It’s not your fault that I like you,” the black haired male continues, “and it’s completely fine if you don’t like me back even though it will be a bit hard for me since we’re friends and all, neighbors, coworkers - you name it, we literally see each other all the time, but if you need some time off or away and or like you don’t want to see or talk to me anymore-”

A hiss puts a stop to Hyunjin’s words. There’s a slight tug on the hair in the back of his ears and some light scratching which makes the black cat unintentionally purr in satisfaction although he was highly confused as to why the white cat had put a pause to his previous rambling session when he was doing it and saying those words to stop the other from crying.

He realizes why not a second later when all of their movements suddenly come to a stop as Felix speaks the two words that were running through both of their minds the whole time.

“ _Kiss me_.”

Hyunjin feels every inch of his body right then- every cell, every hair, every single _thing_ just completely freeze, his head and heart both becoming lightheaded as he watches Felix give him a tired but determined and wanting gaze. 

“I like you too pabo. Whoever told you that I didn’t,” the white kitten confesses, chest heaving up and down as he feels the atmosphere around them switch a little, getting a little more tense and hotter as he spoke. “So stop saying all that bad stuff and just-”

Felix’s ears twitched, and somehow Hyunjin’s own tail had gone to wrap around the white cat’s skinny waist forming a black belt in the meantime, the smaller boy, now in his clutches.

“Kiss me, _please-_ ,” the white cat desperately stutters out, a flustered shade of pink settling onto his cheeks due to his increasing embarrassment at the older cat’s lack of response- Hyunjin just staring down at the prettiest cat boy in the world, who _also_ just so happened to be in his arms at that exact moment, with awe-like wonder.

How could he _not_ cherish a boy like that, the black haired cat thinks as he lowers his eyes to the other’s pink and glossy awaiting lips before looking back up at the other’s hooded dark brown eyes which were still wet and sparkly from all the tears he had shed earlier.

But seeing Felix’s silver hair a mess around his head and remembering the way the younger had practically pleaded for a kiss not only a couple seconds ago, it made Hyunjin become impatient for what he had waited for so long. 

He inches closer towards the other’s face, lowering his head until he was staring into Felix’s beautiful doe eyes before he closed his own eyes, finally brushing his own pair of petals against the younger’s needy and awaiting ones. Once he feels the addicting taste of strawberry gloss on his tongue, Hyunjin can’t find it in himself to stop or hold back as he licks into the other’s lips in one go, eliciting a tiny gasp from the boy before they fell back into a steady rhythm of push and pulls- the black haired boy pushing down against Felix who kept on pulling back to gasp for air.

It’s only when the white cat’s tail starts creeping down towards a place where it shouldn’t have been going on Hyunjin’s body- and the fact that the black haired boy was already bored of these silly little nibbles and pecks they were giving each other -wanting to literally _suck_ Felix’s mouth right off his pretty little face, that he really knows he needs to put a stop to their embrace or else he would end up ravishing the other boy until he was a pink and needy mess - and neither his sofa or the other confession plans he had worked out needed that at the moment.

It's only when a fleeting part of Hyunjin's imagination portrays a scene where Felix was wearing his maid dress and needily calling out 'Master' to him from underneath him, like he professionally did with all their customers at the cafe, does the taller realize that he has to put a stop to their innocent kissing before things got crazy and out of hand.

Reluctantly, he slowly pulls away at last, resting his dark gaze on a blown out looking Felix, breathing out hot puffs onto the younger’s mouth making the smaller boy keen up, looking for more.

_Fuck, what was that rumbling sound?_

“Are you...purring?” Hyunjin asks, both of his ears peeking up in interest. When he sees the blush on the younger boy’s cheeks get a shade darker, he curses again on the inside. Felix had liked it so much that his natural instincts came out, and it made him want to go back on him all over again.

“Why’d you stop?” the smaller boy whines, his now raw and red kissed out puffy lips, pouting a little as he looks up at him with slightly serious and hurt eyes.

_You’re not making it easy for me to do that_ , Hyunjin thinks as he looks down at the pretty white cat beneath him. He almost wants to say the L- word, but a voice in his head pops up, telling him that it was too soon- while the other one chastised him, reminding the black cat that he had waited for Felix for so many years, that he had to _confess his love_ already. 

“Felix,” he giggles a little, “It’s not that I wanted to stop, but if I didn’t baby, I wouldn’t be able to the rest of the night, _all night long_ ,” he whispers this part, allowing his voice to get a little huskier, and Hyunjin takes satisfaction in the way Felix looks like he had just heard the most scandalous piece of information.

“Jinnie-,” the other gasps, eyes wide and cheeks pink. “I-”

Then the other thinks better of approaching the topic any further because he quickly looks away, lightly tugging back the taller and older cat on top of him again but this time, it was to embrace him in a hug.

“Thank you,” Felix quietly whispers into the other’s ears after a few beats of comfortable silence and a lightheaded Hyunjin resting his head on his shoulder.

_For what?,_ Hyunjin thinks. _Kissing you? Because lord I want to kiss you until the sun gives out, you don’t even know the half of it Lee Felix._

“Thank you for telling me. I’m glad you finally did,” Felix speaks up again in a soft reassuring voice, his fingers slowly coming up to run through the other cat’s soft long black locks of hair. 

_Oh, they were going to be all mushy and soft now,_ Hyunjin thinks. _Good thing, he could be both hard and soft when Felix needed him to be,_ he cheekily adds to his thoughts.

The truth had finally been spoken which meant the two could finally rest at ease and enjoy the comfort of each other’s company with no secrets left to hide. Or so Felix thought.

“I did…” Hyunjin rumbles from on top of Felix, but then he hesitantly adds another thing that had been on his mind, “but it wasn’t supposed to happen in _this_ way...” 

Felix is meowrried when he realizes that the older’s voice and words sounded quiet and regretful, and he quickly speaks up to reassure the other, not wanting a grim and dark mood to surround and push away the lighthearted and happy clouds they had been feeling thus far.

“Does it really matter _how_ it happened? You were honest and that’s what matters. And because you were like that, we can be here _loving_ and _hugging_ each other like we are right now,” the white cat says, trying to sound reassuring. Because honestly Hyunjin, did it _really_ matter how he had confessed? They had finally both brought up the courage to face their feelings for each other, and that’s what mattered the most. It was a moment to celebrate and rejoice, not to _pity_ or _mull in sadness_ over.

“I knowwww,” Hyunjin huffs, lifting his head comfortably off the other’s warm body to peek a little at the other boy’s expression before giving up because he was too lazy and planting his face back onto Felix’s shoulder again, mumbling, “but I just wanted it to be something more... _special_ and _memorable..._ ” 

Felix notices how the black cat’s ears were now flopping downwards as his voice trailed off, and his tail was curled up in place, no sign of the playful attitude from earlier.

“I think this is pretty memorable if you ask me,” the silver haired male chuckles, trying to lift the mood, but it’s to no avail as Hyunjin only hisses in disagreement at the remark causing the white cat to laugh before that also faded away into the surrounding silence.

The quiet atmosphere that settles over them then is not an awkward and uncomfortable one, but one of just thoughtfulness of what was going to happen to them now, to their friendship, to their relationship, to their _companionship_. The two cats simply laid there on the couch, both lost in their own thoughts, neither of them daring to speak up to break the fragile silence that was resting upon them. 

From the bottom side, Felix was rapidly thinking of ways to change the mood and attempting to find the right words to encourage his… _boyfriend_ . It felt odd thinking of the cat he had known for the past four years as his lover now, but no- not because it was _unnatural_ , but simply because it was different. A good different. A type of difference that just felt right. 

Meanwhile from the top side, Hyunjin was lost in his own dimension of emotions, still sulking over the plan he couldn't fulfil. He’s deciding on taking Felix’s advice and accepting the fact that their confession was beautiful in the way that it had happened, getting ready to spend the rest of the evening lying comfortably over on top of the white kitten while eventually falling asleep, when something suddenly clicks in his mind causing his head to spring up all of a sudden.

He breaks the silence with an “Aha!” which thoroughly startles the sleepy white kitten he was resting on top of. One look at the sparkle in Felix’s eyes, the one he had seen thousands of times throughout the years and could never get enough of, and gives him the courage to push through, feeling that the cat he just confessed his love to deserved the _real thing_ Hyunjin had been planning for years now.

“You know _what?_ Come with me,” the black haired boy muses, the sleep fading away from him as excitement and adrenaline started running through his body. He was feeling like an inspired man as he got up, leaving the comfort of Felix’s embrace and throwing him back into the coldness. While it didn’t feel too great at the moment, he knows that it would be worth it a bit later when Felix finally saw what Hyunjin wanted for him to see.

The white cat sleepily looks up at him in confusion, his eyes quickly shifting their gaze around Hyunjin’s face to try and get a grasp for what was up, and upon processing the jitters running through the black cat’s body, his ears twitch with interest. 

Hyunjin extends his hand signifying for the other to take it as Felix also excitedly sits up now.

“I can _still properly_ show you how I feel now angel. So come with me.”

And so he does. The silver haired cat slips his small and nimble fingers into the black haired cat’s larger ones, getting up and ready for his prince to take him on his magic carpet ride.

.•° 🐱 °•.

Unfurtunately the magic carpet ride _(paw holding)_ only lasted for a couple of minutes before Hyunjin had to let go of his angel.

“You know you don’t have to do this-” Felix tries, knowing that what he was saying wouldn’t work on the older boy anyways. The light breeze of the chilly winter night hits the gentle skin on his face making him slightly shiver a little, but Hyunjin had already thankfully given him one of his winter jackets earlier even though it had been way too big for Felix’s figure. But hey, he also wasn’t complaining because _one_ , it was roomy enough for him to curl up and tuck away his tail from the cold, and two… well not be cheesy or anything…. it was _Hyunjin’s_ , and he softly smiles to himself at the extremely cheesy thought.

The black haired cat boy had brought both of them outside, onto the small yard behind his apartment building which was usually covered in gorgeous flowers and showering rays of sunlight during the spring season. But now in the winter, the humble garden was nothing more than a patch of green land covered in dead grass with a few bushes surrounding the fences.

Felix knew that from the hundreds of times he had come over to hang out in Hyunjin’s apartment, almost making it his second home- and in a way, it was low-key his home actually. Because Hyunjin was there. 

“No angel, I want to do it the right way,” Hyunjin softly says, bringing him all the way to the center of the field before stopping footsteps and turning back around to face Felix. He already had his mind set on this from the minute it resparked back in his apartment, and there was no room for backing out since they were finally _in_ the moment.

“I don’t want us to look back to this moment and remember me being so jealous that my frustration took over and I had confessed. I want us to look back and see something beautiful. I want to look back and see not just a beautiful person, but also a beautiful start to our story. Because you deserve to have this, a moment and a memory like this.”

To say that Felix was taken aback by the sudden change in Hyunjin’s attitude and dreamy words was an understatement. He could tell that the other boy was obviously determined about this and wasn't going to back down anytime soon because his mind was set on something sincere and true coming from his heart, and that’s what makes the silver haired boy’s heart fall even harder for this man. The black cat’s expression was so soft and endearing, eyes longing and gently calling out for Felix to the point where the white cat knew that _there was no point_ in resisting because Felix was completely and utterly smitten.

Hyunjin motions for him to come over before quietly sitting and then laying down onto a comfortable position on the ground. Felix follows suit, laying his back next to the taller’s so that their arms were only a couple centimeters apart, body heat radiating from one person to the next. And although they both could feel the cold soil pressing against their backs in the winter night, even through the many layers of warm clothes, it still felt _okay_ . Despite the fact that it was also in the middle of winter, not a speck of snow in sight but the chilly winter winds carrying on, their hearts were warm and burning up a fire that was keeping them safe and comfortable, and that feeling was absolutely _amazing_ and _breathtaking_.

“You know... now that I think about it… it actually sort of makes sense,” Hyunjin says, finally speaking up. 

A sudden mixture between a snort and giggle leaves his mouth and nose causing the black haired boy to quickly glance over at him and gauge what type of reaction that was. And to be honest, the reason Felix had done that was because he had been expecting the other to start off with something romantic or cheesy like, but instead, Hyunjin does the complete opposite, starting off with some totally and completely random words.

“What does?,” Felix breathlessly laughs from the high of it all, curiously turning his head so that he could properly look at Hyunjin whose eyes were still locked at the sparkling dome above them. He also noticed that the other’s nose and cheeks were turning a brisk red from the cold. 

That was probably because the two cats were laying still on the ground while the coldness brutally surrounded them, but at least their body heat was keeping them slightly warm, for they were so close that their sides were almost pressed up against one another and their faces- only mere inches apart. Under normal circumstances they would have both been flustered by the small distance keeping them apart, but after what had just happened inside, there was no reason to find the close proximity unusual or intimidating, and it made Felix feel victorious. He could _definitely_ and quickly adjust to their new relationship, now having the privilege to frequently be able to get a closer look at the handsome cat’s features without being questioned.

Before Felix could get lost in every detail of the black cat’s side profile though, Hyunjin interrupted his thoughts by saying, “Look at the stars.” He pauses, indicating that it was a sign for Felix to follow his order. The younger boy had been so invested with looking at his new boyfriend that he hadn’t been able to shift his gaze upwards at the view above, until now.

The white kitten lets it sink in as his gaze is met with a clear night sky - notably, rare for this time of year - not a single cloud in sight. The stars weren't as clear due to the bright city light pollution surrounding them, but their little shimmers could still be recognized in front of the black dome they were hanging from, each from different lengths of invisible strings.

“They’ve been up there, watching over us every night for these past four years...and even before we met.” Hyunjin says, clearing his throat a little. Felix’s ears perk up and twitch a little, facing towards Hyunjin to show that Felix was interested in what the other was about to say, and the black cat amusedly takes note of this before continuing with his more serious like narration. 

“...They probably know _everything_ about us,... even all the little and things we don’t know about ourselves because they’ve learned to sit quiet and still, while observing and piecing things together about people-,” he says this and then pauses for a moment as if he were gathering his thoughts, allowing Felix’s sharp ears to pick up another sound which could only be heard in the quietest of nights - _crickets_. It was almost as if he were listening to the beginning of a story and Hyunjin’s gentle voice was like music in the quiet night, Felix thinks a little pleased with how this was playing out.

The black cat turns his head then, his gaze shifting to face Felix, and it momentarily catches the white kitten by surprise, causing him to blush from the other’s deep and soulful gaze.

”And then I look into your eyes Felix... and I see that they’re also filled with stars.” Felix gasps at this little confession, and he looks wide eyed back at a Hyunjin who was giving him the warmest smile that it almost made him forget about the cold. “It makes sense that you saw right through me angel, because the stars in your eyes knew from the start” and nothing else in the world could ever compare to the words that were just spoken or the open and trusting gaze Hyunjin was giving him at the moment. 

The white cat was aware of the other’s ability to make him forget about the outside world, but this felt so intimate- that even though they were currently in the outside world- even though people could be looking out their windows at them at this very moment...Felix still felt invincible. Because they were in their own little bubble that not a single body or thing could burst.

This was so like and unlike Hyunjin at the same time. The other boy always acted and did things nonchalantly as if it were no big deal from the very beginning; yet, when it really came down to it, he was one of the most cheesy and poetic beings to ever grace the Earth. But luckily, it was something that Felix could love and admire and cherish about him- that Hyunjin saw life through a beautiful lens that others couldn’t. His mind held a paintbrush powerful enough to turn the unnoticeable things into something unforgettably beautiful in one’s imagination, so much that you would actually think it was real. And it was - to a certain extent at least - _as long as you had the black cat by your side of course._

Felix is rendered speechless, not knowing what to say at all, as if his brain and vocal chords had completely failed him, but he quickly thinks that maybe he could blame it on their late workday and how dark in the night it was getting on that Friday. He also finds that he doesn’t need to make or find an excuse for not being able to speak because Hyunjin reaches out for Felix’s hand right that and intertwines their fingers. Neither of them are able to take his eyes off the other as they watched their faces which were so close in proximity that they could feel the other’s warm breath puffing out in bellowing little wind gusts.

And as Hyunjin watches his white kitten stare at him with the utmost reverence, something tells him that if their tails were out, they would be dancing in pleasure with what the black cat had finally decided on confessing, deciding that one shouldn’t wait when life was so short.

“Lix,” he says, calling the other to his full attention, not that the other was distracted or anything, but he still wanted to make sure Felix was there in the moment and he was as the younger boy questions with a little, “Hm?” 

“I wanted to tell you... right here and right now….under the stars that could see and hear everything- that _I love you_ ” Felix’s heart stutters and his eyes start to itch and water as much as he was trying to hold it back, but something inside him, knew that he was going to be like this. 

However, what he wasn’t going to do was cry. He would laugh and smile because that’s what Hyunjin wanted. He wanted for them to look back at this moment and smile because they were happy and they were drowning in happiness. And with tears threatening to rip down his face, Felix genuinely did feel that way as Hyunjin finishes speaking with, “I’m saying I love you, Felix, underneath the stars….so that the universe can hear this and remember it. Forever. Just you and I, here in this moment baby.” 

The older cat can’t help but smile as he processes the reaction of the boy he loved and was finally confessing his love to. His heart was fluttering at the sight of Felix’s shy smile and pink cheeks, making the poor thing in his chest almost melt from the cuteness overload.

“And one more thing Lix- even if I’m not next to you, to tell you this myself every single day- if for some ungodly and stupid reason, we have to ever be _apart_ -...you can always look up to the stars so they can remind you as well. That I love you and will always, for a very long time.”

“The stars can be my witness too, when I’m telling you right now, that years ago when you stood up for me when I was getting looked down on for being a cat hybrid, and you took me to your home, caring and worrying for me- when you showed me your true self and told me I wasn’t alone in this human world- I knew from then, that I loved you with all my heart. And I will keep reminding you of that I love you for as long as I can,” Felix delicately whispers back, not wanting to break the moment as Hyunjin deserved his confession to be answered appropriately, with words holding just as much strength for the universe to witness.

The black cat smiles, his heart beating fast, as he inched his fingers forward to intertwine with the white cat’s fingers. They lean a bit closer until their foreheads are pressed together and Felix shyly lets out a giggle when Hyunjin jokingly mumbles an ‘Ouch’ at the impact. In that moment, there wasn’t any cold or darkness. Just a beautiful start to the love story of two catboys. 

The story of them - two boys who swore their feelings upon the stars who quietly watched on as the creatures’ hearts combined into one.

_The purffect us,_ Felix thinks as Hyunjin says the funny pun out loud at the same exact time.

“We’re purrfect: you & I.”

And they really were.

~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> so,... cats 😍 🐈🐾
> 
> they're absolutely purrific aren't they ;P (sorry for the terrible cat puns lmao- hopefully they weren't _too_ out theree shsh^^)
> 
> ~let us know your guys's thoughts by leaving kudos and/or dropping a comment! 💜 ty


End file.
